The Move
by x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x
Summary: Naruto characters go to America and meets the PoT characters.Pairings will be announced as I write. But there is naruhina and sasuino. They meet PoT characters in America because they PoT characters went there. DISCONTINUED. Sorry everyone.


I do not own Naruto or Prince of Tennis

Summary: The Naruto characters go to America and meets Prince of Tennis characters... I will announce the pairings as I make this fanfiction. P.S. The PoT characters moves to America in this story.  
-----------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Move In Konoha

"Hooray!!!! We're going to America!!! Uh... wait a second where and what is America?"

"Well, Naruto if you must know, um... America is a country where there is no um... well kunais, shurikens, and all sorts of stuff in our world. And if you get into a fight... ummm... hmmm, you get into a lot of trouble I guess." Tsunade tried to explain.

The rookie nine, team Gai, the sand siblings and somehow the Akatsuki were there in her office. They were just told that they're leaving to go to a different unknown country.

Konoha and the Akatsuki were allies now... they had fought each other a couple of years back, it ended up in a tie so they decided it would be best to stop the uncalled for war.

So now they are here in her office as I just said... everyone was waiting for Tsunade's orders on what to do now, they hadn't noticed that Tsunade was done talking to them and was getting very annoyed. They didn't know until that is Tsunade yelled at them saying something about getting ready as soon as possible because they are leaving in 2 hours tops. Konoha managed to have built a plane and an airport called 'Konoha Airlines'.

It would take them about a day and a half or a few more hours than that.  
------------------------------------------------

With The Rookie Nine

The rookie nine had to share the same house, or shall I say mansion. A lot has changed since the war. The buildings are now bigger, there are new technology and Konoha is no longer a small village, it's the biggest one in the whole fire country.

Anyway, everyone was packing their bags, stuffing them with clothes that would last them more than 5 months, toiletries, food, make up for the girls and lots of ramen for Naruto.

"Hey forehead girl, do you think there would be lots of hot guys that are single there?!?" An over excited Ino questioned.

"Who knows Ino-pig, maybe there are maybe there aren't. What do you think Hinata?"

"I really don't know, I d-don't think what i-I consider h-h-hot is what y-you g-g-guys think." Hinata said blushing looking at Naruto.

The two other girls giggled, "Hey Hins, it's alright, Naruto can be hot sometimes but I am more interested in Sasori." This time Ino was the one blushing.

"OMG!! LOL!!! You like puppet boy?!?" Sakura yelled out causing a few boys to look at Ino while Hinata giggled.

"Sakura not so loud! Next thing I know the village knows that. Then the whole world!"

"Jeez... Chill Ins, Chill"

Somewhere around them, the boys were talking... weirdly about girl stuff.

"Hey teme... don't you think this shade of purple will look great on Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Hn... why the hell are you talking about make up? And by the way, that is violet, there is a difference between the two you know."

Just when Naruto was about to speak, Kiba arrived and said smirking at Sasuke, "Did you guys hear? Ino's in love with a certain puppeteer-"

When Sasuke heard this his face turned red with anger, "Damn that Kankuro! I should have known, no wonder she always goes to Suna when Shikamaru goes there to visit Temari!"

"Whoa! Calm down dude I didn't even say which one... so anyway she's in love with Sasori, I know because I over heard them speaking about if there would be any cute.. um hot guys in America, and the next thing I heard was Ino was agreeing with Hinata-chan that umm... Naruto looked kind of hot sometimes, but then Ino said she is more interested in Sasori." Kiba explained to Sasuke.

"Phew! I thought Ino fell for me... that would just be creepy. Just thinking about it gets me goosebumps." Naruto shivered at the thought of Ino glomping him in stead of Sasuke or Sasori.

Sasuke growled punching Naruto on the nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BASTARD!!!?!?" Naruto yelled out clutching his bleeding nose. Just then the three girls payed attention to the boys especially Sasuke then glared at him and ran over to Naruto.

Hinata tried calming him down while Ino healed his nose. "There we go Naruto it's completely healed." Ino looked at him worryingly.

He smiled, "Thanks Hinata-chan, Ino-san." They then had a small conversation. Meanwhile, Sakura glared at Sasuke, everybody could feel her aura. Sasuke was horrified, Sakura's the strongest kunoichi in Konoha, well actually she is second to the Hokage, next was Ino, folled by Tenten, Shizune, Hinata and Anko. Sasuke took a step back afraid about what might happen to him, he could get critically injured and miss the vacation to America, staying in the hospital bed waiting for everyone to get back and visit.

Before Sasuke even knew what was happening Sakura, Ino and Hinata punched him with all their might. He soon passed out because of the incredible strength the girls had.  
-------------------------------------

Ino sighed finishing of packing her bags... to her it had been quite a long day, first the trip to the Hokage's office, then back to the mansion, packing bags, talking about boys, helping Naruto and beating up Sasuke. She sighed once more and looked at the clock, she had one hour to check up on Shikamaru, knowing him he probably hasn't even started packing, she decided she would do that for half an hour and then help Sasuke pack his bag to say sorry for beating him up then she would have a quick snack.

So she checked up on Shikamaru to find out he was asleep on the balcony. She, for some reason got angry and yelled at him, saying 'GET UP SLEEPY HEAD!! WE HAVE 30 MINUTES TO PACK YOUR THINGS' with that he awoke and muttered something about blonds being so troublesome then he packed his things with Ino.

30 MINS LATER

"Well now that's done, so I should probably check up on... OMG I forgot about Choji!! Well goodbye snack time." Ino said.. and yelled.

She then quickly ran to CHoji's room, "Well, it's about time... It's taking me forever to finish this." Choji complained so Ino quickly packed Choji's stuff, she moved and finished so quickly that she was done in less than 10 minutes.

Then she walked to where Sasuke was and offered him some help, "Hey there Sasuke, sorry about before... um, do you want me to help you?"

"It's ok, you are forgiven, you don't need to help me I only need to put two more things in my luggage anyway."

Ino smiled and walked away to have a snack.  
-----------------------------------------

So how was the first chappie?... Sorry I haven't been writing in so so so so very long.

I just had no idea on what to write about. But now I thought of this...

And so I won't take long to write, I want you guys to vote for any pairing in Naruto and Prince of Tennis. I won't name them just type in a couple that you like when you review.

I will also have an OC named Megumi. Her last name will be Yukimura, she will be a made up sister of Seichi from Prince of Tennis.

You can also make your own OC in this fic, just tell me her name, appearance, personality and if you want me to pair him/her up with anybody!

Chow! Don't forget to review, vote, and create!


End file.
